the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cherry Seinfeld
A Cherry Seinfeld é uma personagem recorrente em Os Thundermans. Ela é a melhor amiga de Phoebe e estudante em Hiddenville High. Cherry é interpretada por Audrey Whitby e, no Brasil, é dublada por Helena Palomanes e, mais tarde, por Jéssica Vieira. Biografia Cherry é um estudante em Hiddenville High que compartilha a maioria das aulas com Max e Phoebe. Ela, na maior parte do tempo, sai com Phoebe, sua melhor amiga. Ela descobriu o segredo dos Thundermans em Nasce um Herói, mas prometeu manter segredo até Thundermans: Secret Revealed, já que todos sabiam que tinham superpoderes. 1ª Temporada 'Dando Uma de Babá' Cherry é convidada para a casa dos Thundermans por Max para sair com Phoebe, apesar das objeções de seus pais. Ela está super animada para estar na casa de Thundermans pela primeira vez e está surpresa porque Phoebe nunca a convidou antes. Não é como se Phoebe estivesse escondendo qualquer coisa. Cherry descobre rapidamente que a Phoebe tem uma queda por Cole Campbell e faz Phoebe chamá-lo. Phoebe esquece e usa sua Telecinesia na frente de Cherry, fazendo Cherry perceber que seu melhor amigo tem superpoderes. Phoebe entra em pânico e congela a Cherry para chegar a um plano. Ela engana a Cherry fingindo que Billy e Nora estavam apenas praticando para uma peça escolar. Cherry concorda, mas quando as crianças esquecem e usam seus poderes logo depois, leva a toda a família a convencer Cherry de que eles não têm superpoderes. Antes de partir, Cherry diz a Max que não sabia que Phoebe tinha um irmão tão lindo. Max a expulsa, chamando-a de "Laranja". 'Phoebe vs. Max' Cherry, Phoebe e Max levam as fotos da escola ao mesmo tempo. 'Jantar em Família' Cherry ajuda Phoebe a pedir Cole Campbell. Quando Phoebe e Max ficam nervosos em torno de seus esmagamentos, Cherry ajuda-os puxando-os e recuperando seus sentidos. Ela também pesquisa sobre os Campbells e percebe que eles são muito ricos, levando Phoebe a tentar manter o jantar o mais fofinho possível. 'Presidente da Classe' Cherry está na equipe de campanha da Phoebe para ajudar Phoebe a se tornar presidente da classe, mas quando Max ganha as eleições, Cherry é a secretária de Max. Infelizmente, Cherry não obtém detalhes corretamente e, acidentalmente, faz com que a Max perca o prazo para ter novas idéias. Então Max dispara contra ela. 'Thundersentido' Cherry leva os alunos a torcer por Phoebe como um super-herói depois que Phoebe salva a vida de uma menina. Ela recebe um enorme golpe na testa depois de ser atingida porque o Thundersentido de Phoebe não funcionou corretamente. Quando todos se virem contra Phoebe por causar um acidente de líder de torcida, Cherry finge estar brava com Phoebe diante de todos, mas diz secretamente a Phoebe que ela a ama e pede-lhe que a chame mais tarde. Mais tarde ela é atingida novamente pela testa pela bolinha de milho de Hank porque ela não entendeu quando Phoebe lhe disse para abaixar. 'Phoebe's a Clone Now' Cherry organiza uma venda de biscoito para salvar narvais e aumentar a conscientização sobre os narvais. Quando Clone Phoebe aparece, Cherry surpreende que Phoebe esteja agindo mais estranho que ela. Cherry admite a Max que ela não sabe o que os narvais realmente são. 'Have an Ice Birthday' Os Thunder Twins convidam Cherry para a festa de aniversário no Wong's Pizza Palace. Quando ela entra em Max e Phoebe depois de congelarem a Sra. Wong, Cherry assume que é apenas uma escultura que, coincidentemente, parece Mrs. Wong. Ela escreve Phoebe sobre o quanto ela gostou da festa e desejou que Phoebe estivesse lá. Em algum momento durante a festa, seu telefone é pego por um macaco que textos Phoebe gibberish. 'A Festa do Pijama' Phoebe convida Cherry para a festa de pijamas junto com as amigas de outras Phoebe. Cherry está preocupada com a falta de sorte por convidá-la, porque ela sempre tem má sorte em pijamas. Quando Max rouba a TV 3D das meninas, Cherry conclui que a TV desapareceu por causa de sua maldição de pijamas. Durante o jogo Light as Feather, Phoebe levita Cherry usando Telecinesia, mas seus poderes funcionam mal devido à pulseira anti-superpoder quebrada. Isso faz com que a Cherry seja suspensa no ar por um longo tempo. Ela fica assustada e depois que Max ajuda a derrubá-la, ela revela que ela pode ter feito xixi. 'Lindinhos do Coral' Quando Phoebe está prestes a fazer uma audição para o coro da escola, Cherry fica ao seu lado para dar coragem. Depois que a audição de Phoebe é sabotada por Veronica, Cherry sente-se mal por Phoebe e fica ao seu lado. 'Breaking Dad' Cherry fica ao lado de Phoebe e Max na aula de química e ajuda-os a se divertir com o Sr. Begbeaudy (chamando-o de "Big Booty"). Os resultados do teste sai e Cherry obtém 100%... das respostas erradas. Quando o professor dá a Phoebe um B em vez de um A, Cherry ergue-se para Phoebe, dizendo que Phoebe sempre recebe um A. É coisa dela! O diretor Bradford confessa o telefone de Cherry até depois da formatura para esconder a evidência do vídeo que ele permitiu que Hank, uma professora sem licença para ensinar na escola. 2ª Temporada 'Four Supes and a Baby' Cherry encontra Phoebe em seu armário praticando como pedir a Dylan e ela ajuda a encorajá-la. 'Os Capangas do Max' Cherry, Kelsey e Phoebe estão ansiosas para ir ao clube "ooh ooh" juntas, mas Phoebe se arruína quando ela é punida por usar Nora e Billy como seus minions. 'Torcida e Presente Perigoso' Tanto a Phoebe quanto a Cherry ensaiam juntos para se juntarem ao esquadrão Hiddenville High cheerleading e somente Cherry é selecionada. Cherry fica chateada por o fato de Phoebe estar com ciúmes dela e então ela se recusa a ouvir quando Phoebe a adverte que Madisons está planejando constrangê-la durante a rotina de reunião de pep. Então, Cherry rompe com Phoebe. Madison recebe Cherry para vestir o uniforme das equipas adversas e pede ao Raptor para quebrar um ovo gigante na Cherry na frente de todos. Phoebe coloca a mascote Raptor e os ovos Madison em vez de Cherry. Cherry agradece a Phoebe por encarar ela e eles confrontaram com coragem os Madisons juntos. 'Pais Não Conseguem Entender' Cool Barb e Hank convidam Cherry entre outros amigos de Phoebe para a festa na casa de Thundermans. Cherry está ansiosa para ver o legal dizer dos pais de Phoebe. 'The Neverfriending Story' Cherry e Kelsey chegam à casa de Phoebe para assistir um filme juntos, mas os amigos de Max querem usar a TV também. Enquanto Max e Phoebe lutar sobre isso, Cherry e Kelsey rapidamente se aquecem para Gideon e Oyster, que decepciona os Thunder Twins porque eles não querem que seus amigos se tornem um grupo. 'The Amazing Rat Race' Cherry ajuda Phoebe a se organizar para a dança da escola, mas eles não estão vendendo o quanto quiserem. Cherry oferece para vencê-los com um sapato, mas Phoebe diz que sua violência não é a resposta. Quando a banda cancela, ela acidentalmente diz isso em voz alta que a dança está arruinada. Mas Phoebe tenta consertar as coisas perguntando ao badn de Max para executar em vez disso. 'One Hit Thunder' Depois da separação da Phoebe com o Link, Cherry aproxima-se para animá-la. Ela diz a Phoebe para chutar o ursinho gigante para deixar a raiva, mas Phoebe diz que não vai ajudar a descobrir por que a Link terminou com ela. Se soubesse que Max estava escondido no ursinho de pelúcia. Cherry continua a chutar o urso. Phoebe dá-lhe uma nota para levar para o Link, mas Max corre atrás dela e recebe a nota dela para que ele possa dar a Link. Cherry agradece a Max por ter um coração e disposto a ajudar sua irmã a sair. Ela começa a pensar que Max poderia ter uma queda por ela. 'Nasce um Herói' Cherry pede a Phoebe para ser sua ala durante seu encontro com Joey. Ela diz a Phoebe que ela fica muito nervosa em torno de Joey e começa a conversar alto e a única coisa que manteria sua calma é se ela estivesse com seu melhor amigo. Phoebe chega a Wong para a data, mas é obrigada a sair mais cedo quando Barb entra em trabalho de parto para dar à luz Chloe. Quando Phoebe sai, Cherry fica nervosa novamente e confunde o encontro. Ela fica furiosa com Phoebe por deixá-la cair. Cherry vem para a casa de Thundermans, com raiva. Ela enfrenta Phoebe por deixá-la sozinha quando ela mais precisava dela. Ela percebe o bebê Chloe, que só faz Cherry mais irritado que Phoebe tem mantido segredos dela. Phoebe se recusa a explicar qualquer coisa a Cherry. Então as tempestades de cerejeira. Quando Phoebe percebe que Max está com problemas, ela deve ir para salvá-lo, mas precisa de alguém para cuidar da criança Chloe. Ela encontra Cherry encontrar sentado fora da casa de Thundermans. Cherry diz que ela não tem permissão para andar de bicicleta enquanto está com raiva. Phoebe entrega Chloe para Cherry e entra na ThunderVan. Ela observa enquanto Cherry seguramente segura o bebê em seus braços. Phoebe se sente mal por Cherry e a convida para o Thunder Van, onde ela revela tudo sobre o segredo de Thundermans. No começo, Cherry não acredita nela, mas se convence depois de ver os jorros de crescimento de Chloe, bem como os vilões da luta de Phoebe, ela acredita que eles são realmente super-heróis. Cherry torna-se a primeira não-supe para descobrir o segredo de Thundermans. 3ª Temporada 'Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel' Cherry vem para a casa de Thundermans para visitar Phoebe logo antes do chamado da presidente Kickbutt. Kickbutt não está impressionada porque Phoebe disse a Cherry o segredo de Thundermans. Cherry se diverte com Max por ser salvo por Phoebe em Nasce um Herói. 'On The Straight And Arrow' Cherry ainda está animada de que sua melhor amiga tenha superpoderes e, por isso, ela tenta fazer com que Phoebe use suas superpotências para ela possível. Barb avisa Phoebe sobre Cherry usando ela. Cherry precisa passar na aula de tiro com arco para que sua mãe permita que ela vá para um teste de condução. Ela pede a Phoebe que use suas superpotências para ajudá-la a trapacear no teste, mas Phoebe diz que não é uma boa idéia. Max usa a oportunidade e finge ser o amigo de Cherry para que ele possa usar seu carro para a Banda do Max. Cherry até ensina Max seu aperto de mão especial com Phoebe. Phoebe fica com ciúmes de Cherry gastando mais tempo com Max do que ela. Então, Max e Phoebe decidem ajudar a Cherry trapacear para provar quem é o melhor amigo. Com a ajuda de Max, Cherry lança a flecha e recebe um C. Phoebe usa Telecinesia para forçar Cherry a se arruinar e atirar outra flecha que lhe daria um C. Phoebe e Max começam a lutar enquanto a Cherry está prestes a liberar a flecha. Isso faz com que a flecha de Cherry atinja o dedo do pé do Principal Bradford. Cherry fica detido. Os gêmeos entram em prisão para ajudar a obter Cherry. Cherry confronta-os por ter tido problemas. Ela também diz que quer ser capaz de fazê-lo por conta própria e não confiar nas superpotências dos Thunder Twins o tempo todo. Ela também diz a Phoebe e Max que eles deveriam se chamar de " Thunder Twins ". Ela usa a idéia de Max para liberar a aranha da tarântula em Bradford, mas ela está contraproducente quando ela usa um arco minúsculo e flecha, apenas para disparar o dedo do pé de Bradford. Novamente. Bradford anula a detenção. Cherry vai por seu teste de condução e falha. 'Ladrões dos Bastidores' Cherry vem para Phoebe quando seu laptop é roubado. Ela está muito preocupada porque teve toda a lição de casa - nada disso está certo, mas está pronto. Phoebe promete ajudá-la a pegar o ladrão, mas Max torna difícil para Phoebe, protegendo as garotas ruins que roubaram o laptop. Cherry e Phoebe suspeitam que o ladrão estará no show de talentos a seguir e então eles tentarão entrar usando a telequinesia de Phoebe como um ato mágico. Cherry diz que são as lindas mulheres da magia, mas o diretor Bradford não a compra. No final, Phoebe rebenta as meninas e recupera o laptop de Cherry. 'Evil Never Sleeps' Quando Phoebe está em conflito sobre transformar Mike Evilman, pai do namorado para a Liga dos Heróis, ela pede conselhos para Cherry. Ela usa nomes feitos porque não tem permissão para contar a ninguém sobre isso. Cherry não percebe que Phoebe está se referindo a si mesma e ao Link, mas ela informa que a pessoa deve fazer o certo, mesmo que isso signifique ferir um relacionamento. Isso dá a Phoebe a coragem de enfrentar e transformar Evilman - e, portanto, passar o teste. Durante a investigação de Phoebe, Cherry ajuda Phoebe ao distrair Mr. Evilman. 'Dopple-Gamers' Cherry e Oyster estão jogando um jogo de vídeo com Max e Phoebe na casa de Thundermans. Oyster torna-se suspeita dos Thundermans porque Chloe era muito velha por um mês de idade e os buracos do Thunder Man no teto. Cherry oferece distrair a Oyster de descobrir a verdade. Ela pergunta a Oyster que não pense no nome "Thunderman", que surpreendentemente funciona. Quando os gêmeos são obrigados a sair com Billy e Nora, eles deixam uma nota para Cherry e Oyster, que diz que se mudaram, mas voltará no dia seguinte. 'Apoio Floral' Cherry e Phoebe se juntam ao Green Teens Club da Allison para ajudar a proteger uma planta em extinção durante o período de floração. Cherry continua zombando do diretor Bradford fazendo impressões da maneira como ele fala. Isso irrita Phoebe e Allison às vezes porque ela começa a zombar deles do jeito que Bradford faria - de modo que ela possa vencer o Principal Bradford para ele. Eventualmente, ela ajuda a salvar a planta. 'Preciso de um Tempo' Cherry ajuda Phoebe a encontrar hobbies falsos para Link, de modo que ele não tenha que sair com Phoebe o tempo todo. 'I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka' A fim de ganhar o concurso Best of the Besties selfie contra Evan, Cherry e Phoebe tomam mais egoístas na casa de Thundermans, mas, infelizmente, o retrato de terno de Thundermans é visível no fundo de uma das fotos. A Liga dos Heróis fica preocupada com o fato de que isso possa expor os Thundermans. Então, eles pedem a Phoebe que fique longe de Cherry até que o problema seja resolvido, mas Phoebe tem dificuldade em dizer Cherry ou romper com ela. A presidente Kickbutt envia o Agente Delta (Evan) para espiar Cherry e Phoebe. Evan captura Cherry através de um aplicativo especial da Liga dos Heróis, colocando-a dentro do aplicativo. Ele leva o telefone para a sede da Liga dos Heróis, onde Cherry é liberada do telefone. Phoebe descobre o que acontece e vai para a Liga dos Heróis para enfrentá-los por capturar seu melhor amigo e tentar apagar sua memória. Ela diz-lhes que preferia não ser um super-herói do que perder o melhor amigo. Kickbutt revela que eles só queriam apagar a memória do telefone de Cherry. Cherry agradece a Phoebe por encará-la, mesmo que isso significasse perder suas superpoderes. 'Can't Spy Me Love' Cherry incentiva Phoebe a voltar a namorar, fazendo com que ela fale com um garoto fofo no Splatburger. Quando o menino desaparece, Cherry ajuda a procurá-lo, mas eles não são bem-sucedidos. Phoebe pede então a Cherry para distrair a equipe de greve da Liga dos Heróis para que eles não saibam quem é o menino, mas Cherry leva o desenho de Max, de Chloe, que leva a Strike Team diretamente ao Max. 'Thundermans: Secret Revealed' Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Cherry é uma das garotas que ajudam a Phoebe a se preparar para o baile de formatura, junto com Maddy e Roxy. As meninas planejam ir ao baile juntos como "senhoras solteiras", mesmo depois que os garotos da Max's Band os pedem. Quando a briga se quebra e os meninos perguntam às garotas que foram suas paixões, Cherry vai com Oyster. 4ª Temporada 'Thundermans: Expulsos' Quando as coisas ficam fora do controle depois que o segredo de Thundermans é exposto e a Liga dos Heróis se envolveu, a presidente Kickbutt teletransporta a força fora da casa de Thundermans. Quando Max tenta convencer Phoebe para voltar a salvar Hiddenville, Phoebe concorda apenas depois de não chegar a Cherry. Ela diz que não é possível que Cherry não consiga retornar sua ligação. Eles acham Cherry hipnotizada junto com o resto de seus amigos por Candi Falconman. Depois que a presidente Kickbutt convence o resto da cidade de que os Thundermans não têm mais poderes, verifica-se que Cherry estava no banheiro do Thundermans e ouviu tudo o que foi dito. Então, mais uma vez, ela se torna a única não-supe que sabe que os Thundermans têm superpoderes. 'Date of Emergency' Cherry e Oyster tornaram-se oficialmente um casal depois de revelar seus esmagamentos um no outro em " Thundermans: Secret Revealed ". Adotam o nome do navio " Choyster ". Mais tarde, triplicaram a data com Max e Allison ; e Phoebe com seu namorado falso, Gideon. 'May Z-Force Be With You' Max está preocupado que Phoebe saia do seu caminho para ajudar a Cherry o tempo todo, mas quando Phoebe se machucou depois de ir para a escola para ajudar Cherry durante um torneio de pingue-pongue, os Thunder Twins recrutam Cherry para ficar em Phoebe durante uma Z-Force entrevista. Cherry se veste no terno ThunderGirl da Phoebe e, com sucesso, engana o entrevistador para acreditar que é Phoebe. Ela também consegue lembrar as respostas a todas as perguntas que os gêmeos tinham preparado para ela. Quando o entrevistador pede que eles façam uma missão que exija as superpotências de Phoebe, Cherry sente-se indefesa porque não tem os poderes de Phoebe. Felizmente Phoebe arruma um plano para entrar e salvar o dia. Cherry ajuda a distrair o entrevistador de perceber Phoebe. No final, Max e Phoebe ajudam a passar a entrevista da Z-Force, graças a Cherry. Personalidade Cherry não é a pessoa mais brilhante em Hiddenville. Ela é um pouco grega e ingênua, mas é um amigo de apoio para Phoebe. Ela é uma garota alegre e engraçada. Parece também que ela é bastante observadora e tem uma natureza prática. Relacionamentos Phoebe Thunderman Phoebe é a melhor amiga de Cherry desde que se mudou para Hiddenville. Os dois gostam de sair e Cherry constantemente tenta ajudar Phoebe com coisas que ela é muito tímida para fazer, como conversar com garotos que ela gosta (Cole Campbell). Max Thunderman Cherry pensa que Max é fofo e pode ter uma queda por ele. Max gosta de provocar Cherry às vezes por não ser muito inteligente. Oyster Cherry tem uma paixão por Oyster como visto em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Depois de revelar sua paixão, Cherry e Oyster passam o resto da prova juntos e até juntam fotos de baile juntos. Em Data de Emergência, Cherry e Oyster começam a namorar. Aparições Temporada 1 #Dando Uma de Babá #Phoebe vs. Max #Jantar em Família #Presidente da Classe #Thundersentido #Phoebe's a Clone Now #Have an Ice Birthday #A Festa do Pijama #Lindinhos do Coral #Breaking Dad Temporada 2 #Four Supes and a Baby #Os Capangas do Max #Torcida e Presente Perigoso #Pais Não Conseguem Entender #The Neverfriending Story #The Amazing Rat Race #One Hit Thunder #Nasce um Herói Temporada 3 #Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel #On The Straight And Arrow #Ladrões dos Bastidores #Evil Never Sleeps #Dopple-Gamers #Apoio Floral #Preciso de um Tempo #Date Expectations #I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka #Can't Spy Me Love #Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs #Thundermans: Secret Revealed Temporada 4 #Happy Heroween (na história de Colosso) #Thundermans: Expulsos #Date of Emergency #Ditch Perfect #May Z-Force Be With You #21 Dump Street #Thunder in Paradise (mencionada) Curiosidades *Cherry é a primeira não-super a entrar na casa dos Thundermans. *Ela também é a primeira não-super a descobrir que os Thundermans têm superpoderes. *Cherry chama Max e Phoebe, os "Thunder Twins". *Na primeira vez que visitou a casa dos Thundermans, viu Pheobe, Billy e Nora usando os seus poderes. No entanto, eles conseguiram convencê-la de que não tinham nada dizendo que estavam envolvidos em uma peça escolar. *Ela às vezes esquece sua senha e onde seu armário é e Phoebe tem que lembrá-la. *Max disse que ela recebeu o nome de uma fruta (cereja), o que é verdade. Ele também a chama Laranja, por causa disso. *Ela já insinuou que ela pode ter uma queda por Max Thunderman. *Ela disse que ela é amaldiçoada em A Festa do Pijama. *Ela odeia as pijamas como visto em A Festa do Pijama. *Ela pode ser muito crédula. *Quase todos os episódios que suas t-shirts dizem "Tendência", isso pode significar que ela adora usar coisas de tendência. *No episódio Phoebe vs. Max, ela não riu quando Max arrancou Phoebe no dia da foto. Quando descobriu que Max puxou Phoebe de novo, levando-a para a escola em sua cama, ela disse que pensa que Phoebe iria atrasar a aula de biologia. Depois que Phoebe devolveu o favor ao fazer Max pensar que era Dark Mayhem e enganá-lo para vestir uma roupa havaiana de mulher, ela disse a Phoebe no telefone que achava que era a melhor brincadeira. *No episódio Presidente da Classe, ela era a secretária de Max quando ele era presidente da classe. No entanto, quando pensou que a nova cerimônia de inauguração da máquina de smoothie era às 3.00 na sexta-feira, o diretor Bradford corrigiu-a dizendo que era às 4h30 na terça-feira e, como resultado, ela foi demitida. *Quando Max e Phoebe completaram 15 anos, Cherry pensou que a festa no Wong's Pizza Palace era legal e achava que o estande de fotos era o banheiro. *Quando Phoebe perguntou a Cherry se eles e as outras garotas pudessem comer uma pipoca em A Festa do Pijama, ela gritou, sabendo que ouvir a palavra pipoca ou pretzels faz com que ela grite e veja as reflexões de memórias de pijamas passadas. *No episódio Breaking Dad, ela reconheceu Max, apesar dele ser camoflaged em seu disfarce de armário vermelho/amarelo. *Em Torcida e Presente Perigoso, ela disse super geléia em vez de super ciumento. *Na temporada 1, seu penteado é sempre o mesmo, mas na 2ª temporada seu cabelo é diferente em cada episódio em que está. *Cherry e Pheobe foram temporariamente inimigas em Torcida e Presente Perigoso, mas em Thundersentido Pheobe fez algo pior e eles ainda são amigas. *Em Evil Never Sleeps, Cherry disse que seu aniversário era em novembro, mas Pheobe corrigiu-a, dizendo que era dezembro, deixando Cherry parecer confusa. *Em May Z-Force Be With You, seu sobrenome é Seinfeld. Assim, seu nome é um trocadilho em "Jerry Seinfeld". *De acordo com o aniversário de Phoebe, o Cherry é em algum momento em dezembro, no entanto, antes de Phoebe corrigi-la sobre isso, Cherry costumava pensar que seu aniversário era em novembro. *Desde que seu aniversário é em dezembro, mas a data é desconhecida, seu signo do zodíaco pode ser um Sagitário ou Capricórnio. *Embora seu nome seja Cherry, sua atriz, Audrey Whitby, não gosta de cerejas. *Ela tem amigos além de Pheobe, como Kelsey, Maddy e Roxy. *É revelado em Nasce um Herói, que ela voltou uma vez. *O Thunder in Paradise é o primeiro especial em que não aparece físicamente, mas é mencionada por Phoebe. *O nome Cherry Seinfeld é uma referência à sitcom semi-ficcional da década de 1990 "Seinfeld" e ao co-criador Jerry Seinfeld. *Na vida real, Audrey Whitby (Cherry) e Kira Kosarin (Phoebe) são melhores amigas, assim como suas personagens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens sem Superpoderes Categoria:Os Thundermans Categoria:Adolescentes